


Nadya

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Nadya

“Did you see their faces? It was absolutely hilarious.” Nadya laughed as she sat down on the couch.

I laughed with her, passing her a beer. We had slipped out of the Christmas party early to raise eyebrows. People would think that we had left the party early because we couldn’t wait to get back to my place. They didn’t all know the reality.

“They would never guess the real circumstances.” She said, before taking a sip of her beer.

“I don’t know how to thank you for what you did for me tonight. Their teasing had been horrendous. I’m so glad I got some pay back by showing up with a model.” I uncapped my own beer, taking a sip from it as I looked at her.

“The look on both Mats and Cathy’s faces were enough. Then the others. I hope they felt bad, they’re so condescending and mean to the natural girls.” She swung her legs up onto the sofa and I could not help but admire them. She really was a beautiful girl, which was why my teammates had a hard time believing that she was my date. I didn’t know how long we would keep the lie going, but I knew that I wouldn’t get tired of her easily.

“It was brilliant. Not sure how they’ll react to our sudden break up either.” I walked over to her as I spoke, then lifted her legs so that I could sit beside her, then put them down my lap.

“It was pretty funny…I mean, we could keep it going for a little while. Marco you’re really popular, I don’t want to sound like a bitch here but it would really help my career. I value our friendship, but this could have real benefits for us both.” I was astounded by her offer, she spoke softly as she suggested it.

“I don’t know if we can pull it off…I mean, we were pretty awkward together tonight.” I rubbed the back of my neck as I spoke, thinking back to the events of earlier this evening at the party.

“Oh, I don’t know…I thought that kiss was pretty hot.” She smirked at me.

That damn kiss. My mouth went dry at the thought of it. I hadn’t expected her to kiss me, I hadn’t put any pressure on her to show me any real affection to convince them, but she had done it any way.

 

Earlier that evening

“That is not your girlfriend. Nope. I do not believe you.” Mats clapped me on the back with his free hand, in his other he held a beer. From the look upon Cathy’s face, it was not his first beer of the evening. He looked Nadya up and down in approval. “No, too stunning. You could never attract that. How did you ask her out?”

“Well actually we’ve known each other for a while. I hadn’t heard from her since before Caro and then we just met up one day and…here we are now. Feelings just developed, you know.” I looked over at Nadya, she wasn’t doing anything to attract attention to herself, but then again, she didn’t need to as everyone had been staring at her from the minute we walked through the door hand in hand. This had been such a stupid idea, but worth it if it stopped my love life being the dressing room’s recurring joke.

“Nah I still don’t believe it. You could not get a better looking girl than the rest of us.” Cathy looked like she wanted to kill Mats then. She said something to him that I didn’t catch and then stomped off in her heels, tripping in them as she walked into the next room, which earnt a little laugh from Mats. Their problems were only getting worse.

“Well believe it, she’s the girl that I’m seeing and things are going well.” I smirked at him then, knowing that with every word of mine he got more wound up.

“She was in sports illustrated last week, and this week she’s at our Christmas party? Maybe I’ve underestimated your appeal Marco. You’re fucking lucky though, you’d better get a ring around that finger quickly before someone else does.” He downed the rest of his beer then and walked to the bar.

Nadya walked back over to me then. “How’s it going?” she asked.

I took her hand, brushing my thumb against hers for a moment. I didn’t think anyone would notice if our hands were joined or not, but it was worth making sure.

“I’m not sure Mats really believes me. He’s right not to actually, look at you, and then look at me.” I shook my head, laughing.

She wrapped her arms around my neck then, pressing her body up against me. I responded by slipping my arms around her waist, holding her close to me.

“Good looking footballer? Check.” She rolled her eyes. “Your team mates are just sour right now. I’m not really sure what all the fuss is about really, I’m just a normal girl really.”

“Yeah you’re right, and you’re a cool one at that. I’ve really enjoyed hanging out with you while you’ve been here.” I was genuine in what I had said. It was nice to spend time with friends that I didn’t see every day like Marcel and Robin.

“I’ve enjoyed being your fake girlfriend.” She said the ‘fake’ word under her breath.

“I hope you get some work out of all of these pictures.” I looked around us, there had been photographers on the way in that we had posed for, and there were a few milling around in here getting shots. She looked stunning of course so she was likely to be in all of them, and our pictures together would probably make all of the magazines. They’d speculate about our relationship, you know, who set us up and where we’ll be honeymooning, if we’ll be double dating with Mario and Ann. The thought of all that actually made me laugh a little, I wondered what the headline would be.

“Please, if this doesn’t make me a bond girl then we have failed.” She adjusted my tie then as she said it.

“I didn’t know you wanted to act.” I said, startled.

“Oh yeah. Modelling is just my way in I think. Lots of people have done it that way. I just need to start small with advertisements and work my way up to stardom.” She bit her lip as she talked about her dream. It sounded like she was going to go far, to important places, important places far away from Dortmund, and I would certainly miss her.

“Your drunk friend is looking.” She whispered to me.

“That’s my drunk captain.” I had looked over and noticed that it was Mats, and he was raising his glass at us, now that we were tangled in each other’s arms.

“Let’s give him some proof.” She cupped the back of my head then, and before I could react she had attached her lips to mine. The kiss was soft, and warm, and over way too soon for my liking. I had barely tangled my fingers in the ends of her long glossy hair before she had pulled away from me. I had the craziest butterflies as she looked at me after that kiss.

I looked over at Mats then, who seemed to be having trouble closing his mouth. I laughed softly and turned my attention back to Nadya.

“You’ve done a good job. I owe you.”


End file.
